


Torture of a Different Sort

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Alastair, Alpha!John, Angst, Canon verse, Hell, Mentions of incest, Torture, Violence, heat - Freeform, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean’s getting close to an awful heat. Alastair makes John an offer.





	Torture of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Alpha Challenging Alpha For Omega Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Hell was hot, that much was obvious, and Dean was tired. Alastair had really gone to town on him today, but he could feel himself slowly healing, and that was the worst part, he thinks. That he can feel his skin sew itself back together. Sweat stung at the gapes of skin not yet healed and Dean gritted his teeth against the pain that it caused, so much worse than pouring a bottle of whiskey onto yourself.

He was approaching heat, soon, and this was going to be a bad heat. He could tell from the way his thighs would tremble under Alastair’s razor, and how good every Alpha smelled.

God, he hated being an Omega.

“You know, John,” Alastair said, turning away to observe John Winchester.

Somehow, his soul got sucked back into Hell- probably because of his deal with Azazel- and now, Alastair took delight in torturing both. Dean physically and John emotionally. “Dean’s heat is getting close.”

“I’m well aware, he’s starting to smell fragrant,” John growled, standing up and standing in front of Alastair. “But you won’t be laying a finger on my boy.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Alastair asked. He ran a soothing hand up and down Dean’s leg, which was quivering in its bonds. To everyone’s surprise and the Winchesters’ horror, it stilled. Dean scowled at it and then at Alastair.

“Dean needs an Alpha this heat,” Alastair purred, “Or this is a heat he could very well die from. And wouldn’t that be a pity.”

“Well, it certainly isn’t going to be you,” John snarled, Alpha rage surging forth.

“Oh John,” Alastair sighed, “You know you really can’t knot your own son.”

“We’re in Hell, Alastair, because we both made a deal,” John insisted. “It’s not like it’s going to get us into the Pearly Gates.”

Dean groaned and felt the last of his wounds heal before the cuffs came undone and he sat up, rubbing his temples.

“Even down here, parent/child incest is frowned upon,” Alastair chuckled, walking around and resting his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pressing him back down into the bench lightly.

“Hey! We’re done for the day!” Dean growled.

“Not entirely, Dean, just relax,” Alastair murmured before looking at John. “The only way I’ll let you have your boy for his heat is if you start carving into him, right now. One time offer.”

The room turned so silent that it was almost impossible to distinguish actual sounds from outside of it. Dean closed his eyes, waiting for John to pick up Alastair’s razor and start carving into him. He would have to, right? It’s not like John would just give Dean up, the precious Omega of the family.

Once again, Dean wished that Sam was down here with him instead of John. Not only was Sam stronger and better than their father, Sam would save Dean. No matter what. And if the roles were reversed, Dean would do the same for Sam.

And he’d do the same for John.

He opened his eyes a fraction, saw John turning Alastair’s razor over in his hand. He met his father’s eyes and gave a nod before closing his eyes and waiting. John would cut into him, he was certain of that.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean’s eyes flew open, watching John set the razor down and looking at Alastair. “I’ll fight you for the boy, but I won’t cut into him like a piece of meat.”

Alastair moved from behind Dean while Dean groaned and banged his head. Dammit, Dad, he thought as he saw John posturing, with Alastair looking calm. It would’ve been so much simpler to cut into me. It’s what I deserve.

He turned his head away so he didn’t have to look at the fighting. He knew who would win, who would come out on top, and he wasn’t going to bear witness to it.

The fight was over before it began, and Dean opened his eyes to see his dad on the ground, spitting blood out of his mouth as Alastair came over and caressed Dean’s face in a simile of compassion.

“Don’t worry, little Omega-” Alastair cooed, and Dean internally wanted to scream, especially as he felt slick leak out at the moniker, “I’ll take care of you during your heat, and you only have to do one thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean snarled, “what’s that?”

Alastair leaned in and breathed over Dean’s neck, and Dean got a good sniff of Alastair’s scent of surgical steel, shaving cream, and sulphur. “Just be a good Omega and call me Alpha as I knot you.”

“Yeah?” Dean grimaced, “and what’s that going to cost me? Another leg?”

Alastair gave a throaty little laugh. “Oh no, Dean,” he murmured, “I like keeping Omegas whole during their heats. You already go through so much. You just have to be a good Omega and not try to hurt me during your heat.”

“I highly doubt I’m going to be able to do that,” Dean grunted. “And my dad?”

“Johnny can watch,” Alastair simpered. “He’ll still get his torture in.” He placed a scratchy kiss on Dean’s cheek. “It’ll hit tomorrow, judging by your scent,” he murmured.

Dean gritted his teeth and looked into Alastair’s dark, dead eyes. “I’m still going to kill you once I get out of here,” he promised.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, either you or that brother of yours,” Alastair said. “But right now… you’re in my domain. And you’re my little Omega for the week.”

Dean whimpered, partly out of fear and partly out of arousal.

_Dammit._

He looked over at John and he shook his head. “You should’ve done it, Dad,” he said. “You should’ve done it.”

John gave a weak nod and coughed, more blood spilling out. “I couldn’t, Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Dean snarked. “I bet you really are.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Dean,” Alastair said, helping Dean off the rack and holding him close. “And then we can begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
